Los Angeles
When Judgement Day struck, the Los Angeles metropolitan area was home to fifteen and a half million people. Nearly a third of them died in nuclear fire, and another million or so perished in the firestorms and chaos that followed. Today, the human population of Los Angeles is somewhere in the neighborhood of five hundred thousand - a rough estimate, since there hasn't been a census in a while for some reason... Resistance Locations * Archangel Bunker - This sprawling complex is centered on the old Metro tunnels between the Civic Center and Pershing Square stations. The commander of the 132nd Division and his staff are based here, as well as dozens of Resistance units. Archangel Bunker is also home to a sizable population of civilians seeking some measure of protection from the Machine and wild scavs alike. * Eagle Bunker - Situated north of downtown LA, Eagle Bunker is at the southern end of the increasingly narrow corridor between Junkyard East and Junkyard West. If it falls, the Resistance's main land route north out of the city (parallel to and slightly east of the Pasadena Freeway) falls with it... * Echo Bunker - Eagle's counterpart holds open the northern end of the bottleneck between the Pasadena Parallel and the downtown strongholds of the Resistance. Like Eagle Bunker, Echo Bunker is vital to the 132nd's defensive strategy in Los Angeles. * Hammerhead Bunker - This small Resistance bunker on the edge of Downtown LA serves as the center point of the Resistance line of defense south of Archangel Bunker, and a handful of heavily guarded tunnels run most of the way between Hammerhead and Archangel. * Kansas Bunker - Sitting underneath the crumbling remains of I-110, Kansas Bunker guards the western approaches to Archangel Bunker. It is only a couple blocks from the edge of Junkyard West, and there are frequent skirmishes between Kansas-based soldiers and the Machine. * Katana Bunker - Originally just a handful of supply caches, Katana Bunker has been hastily pressed into service over the last couple months after Terminators located and destroyed Clover Bunker, the old southeastern anchor of the Archangel defense line. A mix of Clover survivors and reinforcements squeezed out of other locations holds the line here. Skynet Locations * Junkyard East - Skynet's eastern domain in Los Angeles is more or less restricted to the area bound by Main Street, Alameda and the 101. From this secure zone, Terminator patrols and HK air units probe Resistance defenses. The main effort is aimed at capturing Ord Street and the blocks north and south of it in order to cut off the Pasadena Parallel. * Junkyard West - In the northwest part of Downtown, Skynet owns a saw-bladed stretch of territory bounded by Beverly Boulevard, the 110, the 101 and Hill Street. Strike-Out Work Camp, a major prison work complex, was built over the ruins of Dodger Stadium. Captive humans from all over the Los Angeles metro area are brought to Strike-Out to be processed. * LAX - Skynet's center of strength in Los Angeles is some distance from downtown, much to the Resistance's relief. Los Angeles International suffered very little damage on Judgement Day, and its four intact runways have proved a major asset for Skynet. In the years since Judgement Day, Skynet has established a major defensive grid consisting of HK patrols and both mobile and fixed surface-to-air missile launchers. The 132nd hasn't been able to do more than observe Skynet activities at the airport and launch a few nuisance raids so far.